The New World
by The dancer of knives
Summary: "Hello my name is Vince Alverez, and I have a story to tell," Vince is a survivor in what he calls a broken world, he must battle the dead and living to keep himself and others alive. He will find a way out, even if he has to murder every single 'animal' on earth with his own bare hands.
1. Chapter 1

A man was laying against the door breathing heavily. He got up and collapsed on the hotel room's bed and closed his eyes for a moment. He rubbed his eyes and he looked at the clock. "10:30" he looked at the ceiling and sighed. He got up and got his backpack and put it by the bed.

He got the spare bed laying against the door and he sat on the bed and scrounged through his belongings. He pulled out a tape recorder and stood up. He cleared his throat before hitting the record button.

"Hello my name is Vince Alverez, I am a survivor of this broken world," he hit the stop button and sighed and closed his eyes again and thought of his past before it changed.

"Day 1, successful run got a machete and a rifle, Remington bolt action no scope, the dead have been changing I don't know if anyone knows this, and if they do I don't know if they lived to tell the tale, these monsters are undergoing major chemical and bodily affects," Vince said keeping his tone low.

"One of them leapt an incredible distance, I have named it a leaper, he was wearing a hoodie and had sharp claws and teeth," he said.

"I was able to kill it before it saw me, though I did notice blood on its lips and it smelled terrible, I hope whoever it found had a swift death," Vince said.

"If anyone finds this I will most likely be dead, if you see me as an infected don't hesitate please," He said.

"Ill check in every night to just record my thoughts, this is Vince Alverez wanting this nightmare to end," he said before clicking the recorder to stop. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he looked out of the window.

Every building had noticeable wreckage, one even had half a plane sticking through it. Vince looked at the street and his eyes widened. Something that could have put the Hulk to shame with the shear amount of muscle stood in the road. It seemed dormant just standing there doing nothing.

"What to call you?" Vince thought as he searched for names in his head.

"Troll seems to fit," Vince said as he closed the blinds on the windows and then laid on the bed.

He closed his eyes for a bit before his stomach growled. He went to his bag and groaned. He left the spare food at the house he searched earlier. He grabbed the last can of peaches he had and took out his Kabar knife. He cut the lid off and started to eat the peaches and ate them slowly knowing this may be his last bite of food for a while.

When he was done eating he set the can down and laid it by his head before laying down and closed his eyes. He slept peacefully as the night dragged on and was soon awake by 8:30 a.m. He packed up his and tore down the bed so he could access the door when he was about to open the door he heard a scream in the alley below his window. With quick reflexes he opened the blinds.

"I'm coming!" He yelled before jumping onto the fire escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Vince landed on the fire escape and leveled his rifle to the alley. What he saw was a giant armed zombie trying to run at a girl. The girl dodged out of the way and cut its leg badly with a six inch knife causing it to limp.

Vince ran down the fire escape periodically shooting the thing. The monster got up again and sprinted at the woman and she rolled again dodging the blow and shot the beast with her pistol that she had.

Vince then decided to jump off the last level of the fire escape, which then caused a shock of pain in his ankles for a moment that stunned him.

The monster seeing this then charged Vince and body checked him into the wall. After pinning Vince the zombie then began to pound him into the ground.

"Help!" Vince pleaded.

The girl slightly rolled her eyes and then shot the zombie in the head killing it.

"Dodge you dumbass," she said.

"Thanks," Vince said as he got up and dusted himself off.

The zombie got up again and charged the two.

Vince pushed her out of the way and slashed its stomach with his machete.

The monster finally gave its death roar before slamming into a car at the entrance of the alley.

The car's horn started to ring through the city. Not seconds after a scream of the infected wanting their meal hung in the air.

Vince grabbed her hand and started to run.

"I can run," she said as she wrenched her hand free and ran next to Vince. Vince quickly found a building and opened the door for her before slamming it shut and blocking the door with a book case and a table.

"To the roof," Vince said as he ran to the roof, the girl following close behind.

When they got to the roof Vince sighed with relief as the undead stayed in the street not trying to break into the building. They stood their dormant no knowing where to go.

"That was close, thanks again for saving me back there," Vince said.

"Don't mention it, what's your name?" she asked.

"Vince, Vince Alverez, you?" Vince asked.

"Melanie," she said as she laid down on one of the four mattresses that were on the roof.

"Pleasure to meet you," Vince said watching the street, he took out his recorder and hit the record button.

"Day two, trapped on a rooftop with a survivor called Melanie, zombies are outside the door not knowing that we are here, they'll probably leave soon, their interest fades quickly, that's all for now," he said as he hit the stop button. He looked at the street one last time and then laid on a mattress and closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere else in the city**

"Ahgn," a man groaned as he sat up. He lay in rubble and he looked around. Nothing was pinning him to the ground so he slowly stood up. Instantly his back and head filled with pain, he needed to rest in a good and safe spot.

He trudged along the halls of what seem to be a hospital.

"Zombie apocalypse and I'm in the place that it started, good job Levi," he said to himself as he trudged along.

He heard growling behind him and he turned around quickly almost causing him to fall over.

Nothing, only rubble and blood lined the hallway.

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Falling through the floor did a lot more than I thought," he said jokingly as he trudged along.

He turned a corner and quickly ducked back behind the corner. The room which looked like a reception area was flooded with infected and he saw one that looked bloated, it gurgled every few seconds, and had pockets of fluid all over his body.

"My luck," he said to himself. He picked up a small piece of rubble and tossed it at the back of the bloated one's head. It hit the back of its head making no other noise.

The bloated infected turned to where he stood and slowly walked closer to him. Levi quickly looked around him and his eyes landed on an empty shaft and he made a plan to throw the bloated one into the shaft.

When the zombie turned the corner Levi grabbed its arm swung it around and kicked it down the shaft. Something came out of its mouth as if fell but it didn't touch Levi. Levi breathed a sigh of relief but almost died from a heart attack as the infected in the room roared and ran around the corner. Levi closed his eyes expecting to die but the zombies ran off into the shaft falling to their deaths.

Levi smiled as the last infected fell.

"My luck," he said as he walked into the room. He found an AK-47 and smiled as he found two clips for it on the body he grabbed it from. Levi kept on trudging past a set of doors and walking into what seemed like the E.R. wing of a hospital. He heard the same growling and turned and this time saw a glimpse of movement duck into a room.

"Why must I be the one in this hellhole with a mind that plays tricks on me?" he asked as he kept walking as he eyed the room every so often.

He saw an elevator and got inside of it and hit the first floor button. Half way down he hit the emergency stop and caused the elevator to stop between two floors. He laid down and rested his head down. The elevator emergency escape hatch was off and he saw nothing but an empty elevator shaft. With a false sense of security he fell asleep only moments before two red eyes glimmered in the darkness just a few meters above Levi's head.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi awoke and stretched as he was a little sore from sleeping on the elevator floor. He looked at the elevator emergency hatch and saw nothing.

"Ok let's get out of this place," he said to himself as he clicked the emergency stop again to cause the elevator to start moving again. After a small wait he got to the bottom and leveled his gun. When the doors opened nothing was in his path.

He breathed out slowly as he left the elevator. Two red eyes gleaming in the darkness of the elevator shaft following him.

Levi got out of the hospital but ducked into the closest alleyway as he knew going on the main streets was suicide. He kept his gun at his hip ready to shoot anything if needed. He slowly made his way down the alley, his eyes scanning the roofs and windows. Levi then gulped as a large creature looked into the alley on the opposite side Levi entered and was huffing angrily.

"Ok Hulk you can go," Levi thought as he hugged the wall behind a dumpster.

Levi held his breath until it left and when it did he let out a small breath and kept going. He made it to the street and had to move alongside the cars to keep from being spotted. He then had an idea, he opened the car door and winced.

"Good you didn't go off," he said as he then searched for the keys, it was a long shot but this would help a lot. He found the keys tucked under the seat and the started the car. It barely had any fuel. He looked around to make sure nothing was looking at him. He then set it in neutral and pushed it down the hill and it rolled a ways until slamming into a store causing it to set off the car alarm.

"Bingo," he said as he went into a building before the infected ran to the car.

Levi then searched the house before barricading himself in. He luckily found an axe buried in the skull of a corpse. He wrenched it free and set it in a strap on his backpack. He found spare food and he collected that as well. He then went to go to the roof of the house, but half way to the top, something wrapped around his body.

" _Cougher!"_ Levi thought as he was dragged off the building and his head hit the concrete knocking him out.

Levi awoke several hours later.

"I'm alive?" was his first question, "Where is my stuff?" was the second, "And where am I?" was his last.

He was in a room, on a comfortable bed and what seemed like the room for the parents in the house. He looked to his left and saw his stuff including, his gun, axe, and backpack. Though he didn't know if his food was still there.

He got up and checked and sure enough the food was there. He smiled and then heard the door open. He turned to face the person that walked in.

"Who are yoaaaa!" he yelled as he grabbed his gun.

What he saw was a very beautiful woman with blonde hair, 6'3, grey skin, and red eyes. As he leveled his gun the woman pounced on him and glared at him with her red glowing eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Vince woke up but he didn't open his eyes. He went to move his left arm but it was pinned. He opened to see that he was in a light embrace with Melanie. He froze instantly, well to be fair she had her arms around him, but this felt awkward to him. He dared not move in fear of waking her up.

He slowly moved his right arm and hoped she would move. Luck came to him and when she adjusted he quickly got his arm out. He slowly got up and checked the streets. He heard a car crash and saw far down the street a car slammed into a store causing it to draw the infected.

"Lucky break," he said as he went to check his gear. He checked his Remington bolt action and then loaded it. When he was done with that he noticed Melanie started to wake.

"Morning," he said as she stretched. She smiled mischievously as he said it.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I just had a dream that you hugged me in my sleep, its weird cause when I woke up, it was actually happening," she said smiling at him. Vince blushed heavily as she said it. She smiled and went down the stairs and into a kitchen area and made breakfast for herself and Vince.

Vince ate the food she gave him, blushing the entire time.

Melanie gave him her mischievous smile the entire time, which in the end made him blush even more.

The day was long as Vince and Melanie searched the house and stripped it of any useful materials, such as cloth, paper, and any food he could find. He even found a med kit under the parent's bed, the guy must have been a coach or something, a lot of supplies to fix legs and arms but useless for internal injuries.

Vince was checking the bathroom closet as he heard the door burst open. He darted out to see a female with icy blue hair holding Melanie at gun point. He leveled his rifle to her head and was about to pull the trigger when he heard something strain to his right.

"Drop it mate," a male voice said with an Australian accent, he held a bow and with his arms that showed definite muscle, it was probably set for a high bow string weight.

Vince obliged and set the gun down, the man whistled three times and the girl went to his side, both of them holstering their weapons. Vince cocked an eyebrow at them.

"If we wanted to kill you, well we don't kill people in the first place," the female said.

"We just want to make it out, and help as many along with us as we can," the male said.

Vince shrugged it off "Good Samaritans, the world hasn't gone to shit after all," he thought.

Vince stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Vince," he said. "The woman behind me is Melanie," Vince added.

"Asher, and the beautiful girl next to me is Fraline," he said shaking Vince's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too," she said with a slight southern accent.

"Glad to meet you too," Melanie said.

"Glad to have you with us, we are gonna need all the help we can get if we are going to get out of this hellhole," Vince said.


	6. Chapter 6

Vince watched the window, looking on the street. No infected was in his sight, he motioned for everybody to follow him.

"Let's go," Vince whispered as he opened the door and led them into an alley. Asher had his bow ready and was behind everybody. They went along the alley their ears listening for any slight noise. They walked slowly along, and they slowly made their way out of the alley. Asher smiled and ran to a car.

"What?" Vince asked Asher as he went to his side.

"I can get this car working, just give me some fuel and I'll have this car running," he said as he opened the lock on the door and quickly began to hot wire it.

Vince nodded and made his way to the opposite side of the alley.

"Mel come with me Fraline stay with Asher, we'll be back in a few minutes," he said. He walked along the alley and stayed low. He and Mel made their way to the closest gas station. A pickup truck had a couple of gasoline containers in it, and they both smiled at their luck. Mel and Vince went to the station and began to fill up the gas. Vince looked at the station and saw a flicker of movement.

"I'll be back," he said as he made his way to the gas station and slowly opened the door. He quickly ducked behind the counter and peeked over the counter.

" _Where are you?"_ He thought. He saw something move next to him and saw the camera feed and smiled when he saw a zombie with a long neck, drooling something that was boiling the flooring. He leveled his gun and whistled. The monster looked at him and with one shot he dropped it.

Vince was about to make his way back out when he saw a shotgun. Double barrel to be exact and 7 shells lay by it. All 12. Gauge. Next to it he found a berretta with three clips, he picked it up and reloaded it.

"Mel could use this, and I could use the pistol" He thought as he picked up the shotgun and shells and went back outside. Vince tossed her the gun and she looked at it in her hands.

"Nice piece of hardware," she said, Vince handed her the shells and she pocketed them and she picked up one gas tank. Vince picked up another and then disaster struck. The shot was heard by a troll and it already made its way to them.

"RUN!" Mel yelled as they picked up the tanks and ran. The beast was now only 6 meters behind them as they ran. Vince shot at it with his berretta but ended up just pissing the thing off. Vince ran fast and saw Asher and them in the distance.  
"Mel take this!" he yelled as he threw the tank forward and then stopped and slid under the troll. It chased after Vince.

"C'mon you ugly bastard after me!" he yelled. He ran back to the station and jumped onto the truck. The troll went to hit the truck and Vince flipped over the troll while the truck was slapped away and ran back to the car and the others.

"Please be ready," he said as he ran. The car was in the alley and he heard its engine roar. The car door opened and Vince dove inside. Asher stepped on the gas and they sped away from the troll.

"That was too close, thanks Vince," Asher said as he drove. Not another word was said as they drove, the sky slowly turning darker.


End file.
